


Not-So-Secret

by cheddarpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Actors AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Kissing, Modern AU, Secret Relationship, well secret-ish haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarpenguin/pseuds/cheddarpenguin
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are famous actors who worked on their latest movie together. Their relationship is strictly professional, they swear to all the suspicious fans, interviewers, and paparazzi. Nothing is going on between them. NOTHING. (Something is definitely going on).





	Not-So-Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I haven't written anything in a million billion years, especially anything I thought was good enough to be published... but here we are. i think the excitement for httyd 3 is refueling my passion 4 hiccstrid lol. these two.
> 
> this is silly and kinda terrible but i think it's a little funny soooo,, don't judge me too hard pls&thx <3

Hiccup fiddled with the hem of his shirt sleeve as he was asked the question.

“Yeah, uh, I play Gustav, the viking that this story, kinda, centers around. He’s the first in his village to befriend and start training dragons, which is a huge turn in the perspective of everyone else that lives there.”

“Very interesting!” the interviewer commented. The man, who’s name Hiccup had already forgotten, scanned the cards that were neatly stacked in front of him. “And, you worked with Astrid Hofferson on this film? What was that like?”

Ah, the classic Astrid question. Hiccup had prepared for these questions immensely. When it came to the moment, though, he could feel the heat prickling up his neck and poking and teasing at his cheeks. Hopefully, it wasn’t enough of a blush for the cameras to notice. 

“Yeah, we worked together,” he began, twiddling his fingers as he tried to recount everything to say. The silence from the crew around them and the bright lights shining down on him seemed way too much then. 

He continued. “She’s an absolutely brilliant actress to work with, I was really lucky to be able to spend that much time working with, and learning from her. She made it really easy, because she was able to, to… adapt to any situation and really display the feelings of her character.”

“And, she plays your… love interest?” the interviewer prodded, looking up above his glasses at Hiccup.

The auburn-haired actor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the way-too-stiff chair that sat too high, and frowned. 

“I wouldn’t say she was his love interest,” Hiccup said. “Her purpose in the story wasn’t to… to provide love and looks to him. Her character’s not a side note who’s only there for the hero to win her.”

He scratched his chin as he searched for the right words. “She’s his equal. She eventually is his lover, yes, but that’s not her identity. They’re partners that are equally important to the village, the story, and the message.”

The interviewer gave a hesitant nod, and Hiccup could already feel what the next question was going to be. 

“This is a quick one for the fans-- any chance of a real romance, say, between you and Astrid…?” the man trailed off, looking at Hiccup expectantly.

Hiccup gave a small chuckle, custom for blowing something off as untrue. He was, after all, as an award-winning actor, a master in his art. 

“No, ha, we’re friends,” he smiled. “She was great to work with, and really fun to be around. She became almost like a sister to me, but nothing more, I can assure you.”

*****

Comments (184):

rayaday [ 4 hours ago ]

He is so hot

 

_monday.vibin_ [ 2 hours ago ]

the intervewer was absulotely incompetint

view all 8 replies

 

haddockgirl122 [ 4 minutes ago ]

Its so ovious that they r dating!!

 

hiccstrid4eves [ 1 minute ago ]

+haddockgirl122 I know right??!

 

beefstirring0 [ 1 hour ago ]

can we all please just leave him and his personal life alone, let him live and breathe without shoving down these weird relationship conspiracies down his throats. get a fucking life.

view all 13 replies

 

hannathebanannaaa [ 11 minutes ago ]

1:22 had me dying! He is so cute

 

ultimatehaddockstan [ 2 hours ago ]

ugh no way would he date that tramp astrid. open ur damn eyes ppl.

 

bellasbeautyy [ 55 minutes ago ]

Can someone link me to the scene of hiccup and Astrid kissing in the movie?

 

*****

The clicking of cameras was like a plague of insects, coming to swarm and attack her. 

“Astrid!”

“Astrid, over here!”

“Hofferson, this way!”

“Astrid, give me a pose!”

Red carpets were never her favorite. Even if it was for the new movie, with castmates she absolutely adored. Red carpets were not her favorite.

“Astrid!” 

That was a voice that was next to her, not in front of her. It was also a voice that she instantly recognized. 

She spotted Hiccup immediately, who gave her a huge smile that she couldn’t help but give back. His hair was its usual tousled, chestnut mess, but his tall frame looked good in that fitted suit. 

They shared a side hug and small talk, letting the cameras click away at them. 

“You look…” Hiccup seemed out of breath as his eyes ran her up and down quickly, too fast for anyone else, particularly any media person, to notice. “Amazing.”

Astrid tried not to blush as his green eyes gazed into hers. She did feel a bit more dolled up than usual, surrendering herself to some eye makeup and a bit of pink lipstick. It was more than her usual self permitted- which typically meant lounging around the house, wearing only concealer and athletic shorts.

“Thanks,” she murmured. She turned her head away from the cameras, cupping her hand over her mouth so no one could tell what she was saying. “Your ass looks really good in that suit.”

Hiccup’s laughter bubbled up and over, his smile stretching over his freckled cheeks.

“Hey, I’ll catch you later,” he said, beginning to walk away to greet fans and interviewers.

“Definitely,” Astrid smiled back knowingly.

She ignored the calls of the paparazzi and their shouted questions about Hiccup and their relationship.

“Astrid!” a young woman with way too much eyeliner and purple eyeshadow beckoned her over to where she was standing with a camera and a microphone. “Can I have a few words?”

Astrid put on her best smile and walked over to where the woman was standing, saying a small “hello”. She wasn't fond of red carpet interviews, but she could practically hear her manager scolding her for not being more interactive with fans and the media. This one seemed to be the most harmless, so she took a chance.

“Okay, so, I have a few questions regarding your castmates for the fans here!” the woman said in a voice filled to point with fake enthusiasm that made Astrid want to roll her eyes. She had seen this coming. 

The woman was talking very loudly to cover the shouts of the paparazzi and crowd cheers. “So, which of your castmates messed up the most takes?”

That was easy and brought memories back to Astrid’s mind that made her smile. “Oh, definitely Hiccup. He’s a stuttering, bumbling mess, and he always messes words up.”

The woman laughed. Loudly. 

“Oh my goodness!” she smiled. “Okay, who stole the most from set?”

Astrid quirked an eyebrow up as she thought. “Probably Snotlout. Yeah, he took his helmet, his armor, all the little knives and tools we had around set. He’d sneak the weirdest things, like dragon eggs, out. It was absolutely ridiculous.”

“If you had to take someone with you to go on a dragon mission with, who would it be?”

Hiccup, she thought. “Hmm… I’d think Fishlegs. He knows so much about the universe and all the dragons, he’d know what to do in any situation.”

“One last question…” the woman put on a cheeky smile. “Is anything going to happen between you and Mr. Haddock anytime soon?”

Astrid rolled her eyes jokingly with a chuckle. “I promise you, we’re only friends.”

***

Close this comment thread

Jan :) @janicestar1 | 1m  
I’m sorry but did you SEE the way they looked at each other

babydoll @baybiexdahl | 18s  
@janicestar1 theyre really good friends that care about each other. have u never had a friendship before like wtf.

Alice Knight @knightandday | 3m  
Astrid’s dress is so elegant and simple and looks so good on her. This is fashion, not those sparkly, weird, geometric nightmares that everyone else wears on the carpet these days

maggie haddock @xhiccupswifex | 3m  
My husband is lookin fineeeee tonight

Astrid Hofferson Source @hoffersonhub | 4m  
New photos and interviews up for tonight’s premier of “The Tamer”! View new Astrid pics here.

Kayli @kaylijennner | 6m  
@hhhaddock @astridhofferson if yall dont hook up ima be mad

Click link in Bio! @win_money_now99 | 7m  
Win FREE money EASY! Click link in bio to EARN CASH FAST!

joe @joseph.03 | 5m  
@win_money_now99 kys

Avery @aves22 | 7m  
i love the both of them, as friends or as a couple

*****

Hot lips met hers. His mouth devoured her as his long fingers and clammy palms ran over her body and under her shirt, meeting her cool skin. Every time that he touched her, in every spot that he touched her, it sparked and sent a wave of heat coursing through each vein.

She was pressed up against a wall, completely breathless. She did not mind.

With her arms wrapping around his neck and hands entangling his hair, he let out a low, masculine and guttural groan from the back of his throat that made her knees go weak. 

As his lips latched onto her neck, she breathlessly teased him. “I'm like a sister, eh?”

She felt him smile as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. “Only friends?” he countered.

Astrid laughed as Hiccup tightened his grip around her. She felt safe and secure, like nothing bad would ever happen. Even if they were in the janitor’s closet, escaping an after party at three in the morning.

Their lips met again, much more softly than the first time. In that gentle kiss, everything felt right.

"Are we going to tell anyone anytime soon?" she asked as they broke apart.

Hiccup bit his lip, contemplating. "As much as I love what's happening between us, I think I love seeing everyone else confused, suspicious, and wondering a tiny bit more."

Astrid nodded. "Yep. I agree." They met again in another deep kiss.

Needless to say, they stayed in the janitor's closet for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry there were supposed to be italics and bold but they didn't come through oh whale


End file.
